My Music Meme
by KHwhitelion
Summary: What happens when I render my writing inspiration over to my ipod. A series of Scrubs drabbles, with genres ranging from angst, to romance, to humor, to tragedy....some pairings, some none. Future and crossover drabbles included.
1. My madness

**Well, I saw someone else do this (and have done something like this before) so I thought "why not?" **

**So I present to you some random, but well written (in my opinion, anyway) Scrubs drabbles, thought up with the assistance of my ipod XD**

--------------------------------------------------------------

They're coming to take me away

Dr. Demento

2:00

Genre: Angst

Pairings: none

Madness. A state of mind where all sense of rationality is no longer there. Mental boundaries are no longer present. There's no choice, no restraint….acting on impulse. Doing whatever the hell they wanted. When they wanted. No matter what it was.

Throwing a scalding coffee in the chief's face….

….telling his girlfriend she was a fat whore who only hung onto him because he was the only guy who'd give her any willingly….

....springing a knife on his best friend….

No….no….he wasn't mad….

After all, he was a doctor—he had plenty of rationality….

….didn't he?


	2. His fantasy

I like to move it.

Reel 2 Reel

3:55

Genre: humor

Pairings: none

He didn't privilege himself to fantasy often. After all, JD had made it very clear that was his 'thing.' But every so often, when no one around, the surgeon Christopher Turk would allow his mind to wander into whatever fantasy had been building up until that point.

His head tilted off to the side….

….and suddenly, he was standing in the middle of a stage, dressed in a shiny, black suit decorated with rhinestones at the cuffs and pants. A disco ball hung over head, and in his hand, he noticed, was a silver microphone.

From the audience below, the crowd chanted "Turk! Turk! Turk!" while behind him, a band played catchy music in the background. The start of a song no doubt.

A smile crept across the surgeon's face, and he said with rising excitement "now that's what I'm talkin' about."


	3. My paranoia

Get Out Alive

Three Days Grace

4:24

Genre: angst/mystery?

Pairings: none

JD ran. He ran faster than he had in his life. His heart pounded heavily in his chest, beating furiously against his burning ribcage. His vision was blurred, stained with a flow of tears he knew were coming but couldn't prevent spilling from his widened eyes.

His hands, clenched together so hard and so tightly blood was beginning to trickle down from where his fingernails had pierced his skin, rotated back and forth as his arms pumped up and down at his sides.

Through his clenched teeth, the word "shit" managed to escape his lips, though it was lost against the sound of his feet hitting the ground below at a tremendous pace.


	4. Her prince charming

I am a man of constant sorrow

John Hartford

2:15

Genre: romance

Pairings: Ted/Gooch

"Okay gang," Ted said, blowing on his miniscule harmonica, "let's get this started!" Turning to his 'peons' as he dubbed them, he waited for the first man to start, before joining in with some harmony, as one by one, the song began to build.

A few feet away, Gooch smiled, watching her boyfriend perform with that rare confidence she only had the privilege to glimpse every so often. While she enjoyed his usually quiet and unsure nature, it was nice once and a while to see the possible prince charming he could be, if only with a little help.


	5. Their missing son

Les Partitions

Les Choristes

1:03

Genre: angst/suspense

Pairings: slight CoxJordan

Dr. Cox's eyes widened, "What….what do you mean 'gone?!' Jordan, he can't be gone!"

His ex-wife, usually so full of confidence, bit her lip, a look of terror in her eyes "I'm telling you, Perry, I left Jack and Jennifer with the nanny for an hour, and when I got back, he was gone!"

Perry's heart sank, a painful realization coming over him. He was gone. His son was gone. Jack….Jack was missing.


	6. My son's goodbye

He Lives in You

Lebo M

3:07

Genre: angst/tragedy

Pairings: none

Ten year old Sam looked up at his friend, a confused but saddened look in his eyes. "What….what do you mean I….I won't see my daddy anymore?"

Jack sighed, running his hand through his blond hair. "Sam look, I…." he began, trying to find a way to break the news to the boy, "I know it's hard to believe but…..but your dad….he….he isn't coming back. Not this time."

Sam's blue eyes widened, and he grabbed Jack's sleeve, not wanting to believe it. "N-not coming back?! What-what do you mean by that?!" He shook his head, "no no….I can't believe it! I won't believe it!"

Jack sighed. "Sam…."

But the boy wasn't listening.


	7. their foreplay

I got a woman

Elvis Presely

1:33

Genre: romance

Pairings: CoxJordan

Dr. Cox smiled, but brought his hand over his mouth to conceal it from his ex-wife, forbidding her the pleasure of seeing him successfully turned on. "Well….Jordan….you look…." He paused, choosing his next word carefully, "decent."

Seeing right through him, Jordan decided to play along. "decent? Really Perry? Is that all?" A smile was playing on her lips, and she seductively strutted over to him, "you sure there isn't anything else you wanna say?"


	8. Our excitement

Dancing in the streets

Shalamar

6:17

Genre: humor/friendship

Pairings: none

"Come on Turk!" JD exclaimed, grabbing his best friend by the wrist, "the theatre isn't gonna wait all day for us!"

Turk, still struggling to put on his left shoe, hopped with difficulty behind the excited doctor. "I'm coming I'm coming!" he replied, "Just….just hold on a minute man!" He added, coming to an abrupt halt and forcing the other man to stop, nearly toppling over.

JD frowned. "What? Why? Turk, you know we've been waiting forever for—"

"Relax, I just need to put on my shoe and we'll go." He interrupted, bending over to tie the laces. JD tapped his foot impatiently.

"Well, hurry up—you know older movies only come back in theatres like, once ever ten years!"

Turk sighed. "I know I know! That's why I said give me a _minute_." He stood up. "and now that minute is over. Let's go."

Now joining his friend at his side, the two men skipped down the parking lot towards Turk's car, where they would then drive to the movie theatre, to gorge themselves with popcorn while watching one of their favorite movies of all time: "Footloose," brought back by pure luck into theaters for its twentieth anniversary. And neither man was going to miss the chance to see it on the big screen.


	9. Her startled realization

Why is love so hard to find?

Jesse McCartney

4:11

Genre: romance

Pairings: one-sided JDDenise

Denise sat, leaning on her elbow, in the cafeteria, only one thing on her mind. Or at least, one topic….the same topic that she swore would never drive her crazy. And yet, here she was, sitting alone, mulling over and over those four cursed words: love.

She swore, curling her hand into a fist. Despite the easy time she had picking up 'chubsters,' she couldn't exactly say she'd loved any of them. Sure, they tried harder than most, but she'd never once felt connected with any of them. Never felt like she wanted to follow them and be around them the rest of their lives.

And then…she was apprenticed under Dr. Dorian.

And suddenly….all that changed.

He was a man, who, while being completely oblivious to it, made her smile every time he walked by her, cause her heart to jump every time he called her name….

….and he was the only doctor she would willingly follow around.

"Aw crap." She muttered, sitting back in her chair, "don't tell me I'm in love with JD."


	10. Her confession

I would've loved you anyway

Trisha Yearwood

3:43

Genre: angst/tragedy

Pairings: JDKim

Kim stood, silently, holding the hand of her son, fighting hard to prevent herself from crying. "Oh JD…." She murmured, her breath becoming staggered as she gazed sorrowfully at the gravestone amidst the piles of flowers surrounding it. She'd never admit it to anyone, especially not him, but a small part of her, however foolish it may have been, was still in love with him. Ever since she layed eyes on the brunet man with a spunky personality. She loved him with all her heart.

And when she received the call from Dr. Cox just one week ago informing her of his death

That same heart broke.

And all the subtle hopes she'd buried in the back of her mind, the ones that told her someday….maybe….his love would rekindle for her….

….shattered.


	11. His ego

1. Stroker's theme

Charlie Daniels

2:51

genre: general

Pairings: none

He was big, he was bad, and he sure as hell wasn't let this hell-hole people called a hospital beat him. That wasn't his style. Never had been.

Bursting through the doors, Dr. Perry Cox narrowed his eyes, greeting each patient's illness like a sworn enemy. He'd have said something like "it's a good day to die" but in a hospital, that kind of thing would have been viewed as inappropriate. And while it's true he typically wouldn't have given a damn, when it came to his work, Dr. Cox preferred to act as professionally—with his patients, at least—as possible.


	12. His mistake

**Because people wanted to know what happened, this is a continuation from drabble five.**

**What happened to poor Jack.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sous la pluie

Les Choristes

1:05

Genre: suspense

Pairings: none

He thought he saw his mommy out the window; that's why he left the apartment when the nanny's back was turned. He didn't like her, never had. So when she had put his sister down for a nap, little Jack Cox took the opportunity to try to find his mother so she could save him.

Except now, he was in the middle of downtown, and was hopelessly lost.


	13. Their celebration

Without You

Jesse McCartney

genre: romance

pairings: Turk/Carla

"Carla Espinoza Turk!!" Turk screamed, kicking down the door to his apartment. The latina woman jumped, her dark hair falling in front of her face as she spun around to face him.

"Turk? What—mmf!!"

She couldn't finish her sentence; his lips against hers prevented her from doing so. Though still shocked, Carla eventually relaxed, allowing herself to melt in a rare moment of weakness as her husband's strong arms wrapped around her in a tight embrace.

After a moment or two, she broke them apart, a smile on her face. "Well, what's the occasion, huh?" She asked him, gazing into his dark eyes. He smirked.

"Nothin' baby…." Turk started, increasing her anticipation, "….just that I finally got a raise!"


	14. Her broken tears

Fearless

Taylor Swift

3:21

genre: angst

pairings: JD/Elliot

Elliot sat in the storage closet, salty tears leaking from her eyes. He did it again. Right when she felt they were getting comfortable as a couple, and had found stable grounds for a steady relationship, he bailed. He freaked out over who the hell knows what, and up and left.

Just like he always had.

"D-Dammit, JD" she choked, a harsh sob racking her body. It wasn't fair. He had told her he changed. That he still loved her. That he wanted to be with her for the rest of his life….

….and she, like a giddy naïve school girl, believed him. Even if she knew the inevitable outcome, she forced herself to believe that this time, things would be different.

Damn, she was such an idiot!


	15. His circumstances

**This was probably one of the most fun drabbles I've done. It was bizarre, and yet....I liked it XD Very unusual.**

**---------------------------------------------------------**

Diggin' your scene

Smash Mouth

3:10

Genre: romance/angst

Pairings: CoxJordan

He knew he was crazy—even before Ben's figment appeared out of nowhere. But now….now he really believed it.

"What are you doing here?" Perry Cox asked in a tired voice, turning to his best friend. Ben shrugged.

"Dunno. But I'm pretty sure it's cuz there's something in your life you need help with."

Perry cringed. He made it sound so matter of factly. "With all due respect, Ben, you're…."

"I know. But maybe that'll make things easier, right? No fear of tattle-tailing, right?"

A groan passed the older man's lips. "You really seem to think there's something wrong with me, don't you?"

Ben smirked, "maybe….why else would be here?"

A pause, followed by a slow, deep breath. Ben waited patiently, knowing how emotionally crippled his friend was. Finally, Perry was ready.

"Well, Ben….if there were a problem—which there isn't—it might be because that maybe….just maybe….I've realized how in love with your sister—"

"which one—?

"—Jordan do you really have to ask, and there's this crazy illogical side of my brain that is thinkin' of, and call me crazy, m….marryin' her again…."


	16. My denial

Life is Beautiful

Sixx AM

3:35

genre: angst

pairings: none

_Come on, JD,_ he told himself, clutching the sides of his head, _pull yourself together_. With a painful wince, he pulled himself away from the bathroom mirror, averting his gaze from his reflection, and stepped out into the hallway. He looked terrible; his skin was pale, his eyes blood-shot, his body so thin he was pretty sure even Ted could snap him in half.

And, while being a doctor, it terrified him, because for once in his life, he had no idea what was wrong. All symptoms pointed to a physical illness, but the cold, dead feeling in his chest hinted at something more—something emotional.

"No." He whispered, staggering down the hospital hall. "I'm Dr. John Dorian. The happy, go-lucky Dr. John Dorian. I'm not depressed. I can't be. I just…."

-----------------------------------------------

**It's sad….but I really love JDA….dunno why….**


	17. Their interactions

A Thousand Miles

Vanessa Carlton

3:58

Genre: friendship/humor

Pairings: none

Sunny laughed, skipping down the street, shopping bags swinging daintily by her sides. Today was a wonderful day—just like any other. The sun was shining, the air was crisp—not too cold, not too hot. And the clouds were white and fluffy…..

"You know, I'd say a penny for your thoughts, but I can think of a thousand things I could buy by saving said penny than actually waste time hearing what's on your mind."

Sunny turned, looking at her—though she'd never admit it—friend. The blond scowled, a common expression, and rolled her eyes, noticing her comment hadn't fazed the Indian girl.

"Come on, I know you're happy today too, whether you admit it or not." She chirped, a giggle in her voice.

Denise scoffed. "Yeah. Sure. There is no way I'd ever agree with anything you're saying and I'd never think the same thing. _Ever_."


	18. Her clown

Other Father song

They Might be Giants

00:30

genre: family

pairings: none

Jennifer laughed, dancing with her father in the living room, something they only shared when together alone. She knew her daddy never liked people to think he could be fun and caring, but to her, he'd always be a giant, smiley clown; there to brighten up her day.


	19. Her heartfelt confession

Cathy's clown

Reba

Genre: romance

Pairings: JD/Elliot

Leaning forward, Elliot puckered her lips. "Oh JD," she whispered, reaching forward to kiss him, "I love you. I've always loved you. Even though we've had our rough patches….and even if you've broken my heart before….it doesn't matter, because I want to spend the rest of….of forever with you! I can't stand being away from you! You're….you're everything to me! You always make me smile, and when I'm with you….I feel like running across hilltops and singing "the hills are alive." A sad smile formed on her face, and she laughed, staring at her reflection in the mirror.

"Great." She said, a tone of cynicism in her voice, "now all I've got to do is say that to his face."


	20. My abandonment

One of Us

Chorus

2:40

Genre: angst

Pairings: none

"Get out!" Dr. Cox screamed, pointing to the door of his office, "Get the hell out and never show your face in here again unless you've got a damn good reason!"

With a small squeak, all other form of speech died in JD's throat; with a swift movement, he bolted from the chief's office and walked as quickly as he could down the hall. "Damn you, Perry" He muttered hoarsely, his pale eyes welling up with tears. It wasn't fair. He hadn't even gotten the chance to say anything—only hinted at the problem at hand—he was going to come clean, to fess up….he was….

But unbeknownst to his mentor, JD too, could be emotionally crippled. However, he was the opposite—Dr. Cox was a man who had difficulty expressing any feelings other than violence and anger.

But….for JD….it was the other way around. Happiness, affection; it was all simple, easy. No challenge at all.

But when it came to addressing his deeper, darker….

….more dangerous thoughts, then he froze completely.

-----------------------------------------------------

**More JDA....what can I say?**


	21. His secret love

**Hi guys! It's been a while, huh?**

**Well, I'm back, and so are more Scrubs drabbles!**

For the Last time I'm Dominican

Scrubs: My musical

1:56

Genre: romance/humor

Pairings: slight Izzy/Sam

"Listen, Sam" Izzy sighed, shaking her head, "I don't know what uncle JD's been telling you, but I'm not "_Blaxican_," okay?" She paused, waiting for a sign of recognition from her friend.

Sam just sat there, gazing at the girl. Even when mad, she managed to have a cute air about her. Funny, really.

"Sam?" Izzy called again, slightly more annoyed, "are you listening to me?"


	22. My declaration

Shut up

Simple plan

3:05

Genre: angst

Pairings: none

JD slammed his fist into the wall, just inches from Perry's head. Startled, the older doctor stared in complete confusion at his mentee, not quite sure what to think.

"Listen to me, Perry!" JD screamed, his eyes gleaming with anger, "I am sick and tired of you constantly harassing me, making fun of me….just stop it! I didn't do a damned thing to deserve it and I want it to stop!! Got it?!" The younger man was shaking now, and Dr. Cox was beginning to wonder if JD really had deliberately hit the wall instead of his face.


	23. His vow

You're so damn hot

OK go

2:38

genre: romance/general

pairings: Howie/Katie

_I am so gonna hit that_. Howie thought, watching the sexy blond intern known as Katie skip by him, her golden locks bouncing as she made her way down the hall. Though she had told him a thousand times it would never happen, after they'd made out in the elevator, he knew she didn't really mean half the things she said.

He knew it meant that somewhere under her exterior, she really did have feelings for him. Whether she would admit it or not.

He shrugged, pushing his glasses up. It would take some time, but he knew he'd eventually convince her to be his girlfriend. She kissed him—for a LONG time—that meant something.

--------------------------------------------------------------

**Whaaaaaaaat? I like HowiexKatie!**


	24. His final prank

Seuls

Les Choristes

1:53

Genre: romance/humor

Pairings: Janitor/Lady

Janitor paced up and down the front entry of Sacred Heart. He had told Lady he'd be late for their date tonight—he had to work a little longer than usual.

Truth be told, he was just waiting for Dorian to show up.

Waiting to exact one last prank.

Being himself or not, Lady had made it perfectly clear she didn't like violence of any kind; she didn't know what a pain Dorian was. Or why he tortured him, after all.

But he wanted this to work, wanted to be with her.

So if he was going to give this up for good, this last, final prank had to count.

He had to give it his all.

------------------------------------------------------

**I wasn't sure what to think about this pairing, but after "My Nah Nah Nah" I decided I love it!!!! Lady and Janitor are perfect for each other!!!!!**


	25. Our kids' romance

Champagne Supernova

Oasis

7:30

Genre: romance

Pairings: Izzy/Sam

"Is this what it means to be in paradise?" Sam asked, kissing the top of Izzy's head. She smiled at him, giggling as his soft lips touched her forehead.

"I guess so." she murmured, dark eyes gazing out at the sea before them, her feet burying themselves in the white sand. "If it isn't, though, nobody tell me." She added, gracing Sam with that sharp wit of her he adored.

Reaching over, he clasped her hand, intertwining it with his own. It was hard to believe they ended up like this—in love—they'd been best friends since practically preschool, after all. Had to endure a childhood of their fathers' jokes, future plans….they'd denied them of course, thought that love between them was impossible.

"but here we are, nearly a dozen years later." He mused, resting his chin on his girlfriend's head. Her gaze shifted, so that she was now looking at him with a quizzical expression.

"What?" She asked, having missed the entirety of his thought process. Sam shook his head, smiling.

"Nothing, baby." He assured her, pulling the beach towel closer around them, "just thinking is all."

Izzy snorted, "like father like son," she muttered, though it wasn't one of cruelty, he knew.

Partially because he knew Izzy was very close with his father, JD….

….but mostly because she sat up after finishing her sentence and kissed him.


	26. Our dispute

Home

Smash Mouth

3:12

Genre: humor? Friendship?

Pairings: none

"He shoots….he scores!!" Turk cried, the basket ball flying over his friend's head and into the basket. JD frowned.

"Come on, Turk, you said you'd go easy on me!" He protested, unamused as the surgeon started his trademark victory dance. Turk looked up, about to 'shake his booty' as he put it.

"Dude, I can't go much easier on you then I just did."

JD rolled his eyes. "Yes you could've."

"Yeah….but then it wouldn't be basketball anymore. It'd be 'stand there and do nothing while JD dances around and tries to score."


	27. His unfortunate circumstance

Cavity Search

Weird Al

4:19

Genre: humor

Pairings: none

He knew it would happen. All those years….all those muffins. It was inevitable.

"Dammit man, be careful!" Kelso screeched, clutching his jaw with his hands.

The young dentist jumped; he'd never seen such a vicious old man before. "S-sir…." He stammered, "I-If you'll just stay still….I can have your cavity removed as quickly as possible."

Kelso growled. "you've been saying that for the past twenty minutes, sport, and I have yet to see you do a damn thing."

The dentist sighed. "with all due respect….sir…." he said, his backbone kicking in, "that's because you keep moving around! Now, I can make this as painless as possible, but only if you cooperate!"


	28. His twisted daydream

In Memorian

Les Choristes

3:25

Genre: horror/supernatural

Pairings: none

Sometimes, Doug wondered what would happen if his patients suddenly came back to life. How would they feel? What would they think? Would they still be able to function like they did when they were alive? What about those with missing organs, or punctured lungs and /or heart?

A patient with a broken neck? How would he react?

And….more importantly, would they thank him for discovering why they died? Or….would they blame him? Get angry at him for handling their dead bodies?

Would they attack him?

Doug shivered. Maybe it was best he leave the fantasizing thing to JD.


	29. Their road trip

Uneasy Rider

Charlie Daniels

5:20

Genre: family

Pairings: CoxJordan

"Alright!" Jack squeaked, his ten year old body bouncing excitedly in his seat, "road trip!!"

Beside him, his four year old sister giggled, clapping her tiny hands, "woad twip! Woad twip!" She chirped happily, mimicking her brother.

In the front seat, Jordan smiled. After nearly five years, Perry managed to break away from his work long enough for the four of them to take a family vacation. It was going to be great. No annoying doctors, no clingy protégés….just her, him and their kids….

"Jordan, d'you think you could maybe get out of the car and help me put the rest of these suitcases in the back?"

Looking up, and noticing her ex-husband, a playful smirk crawled across Jordan's face. "naw, you know what, Per, I don't think I will. Someone needs to make sure the kids don't get out of hand and besides, I really don't want to wrinkle this new outfit."

Perry scowled, but she knew as well as he did that he wasn't really angry. This was just how they were. How they expressed their affection.

Even if it was a little twisted.


	30. My last words?

The Greatest Man I never knew

Reba

3:16

Genre: tragedy/romance

Pairings: JD/Elliot

Elliot looked down into the hazy eyes of her boyfriend, fighting with everything she had to keep herself together. "You…."

JD nodded, wincing at the pain in his neck. "T-that's right." He whispered, taking her cold hand with his pale one. "When I get out of here, Elliot, I want you to marry me."

Elliot's breath caught in her throat. Even hearing it a second time, didn't make it any less startling. "Jd…." She breathed, a turmoil of emotions churning in her stomach, "I….wow…."

JD smiled, his ashen face lighting up in a way she hadn't seen since the accident. "I l-love you, Elliot. You know that. There isn't any other girl for….f-for…."

Abruptly, his eyes rolled up in his head, his frail body shaking. In her ears, a flat beeping sound echoed, the machines connecting to her boyfriend's heart displaying one, straight line.

Hitting her hard and cold, Elliot bolted from the room, the tears she swore she wouldn't let fall stinging her eyes.

"I need a crash cart in here now!!" She screamed, her heart hammering in her chest.


	31. Our kids' wedding

Mary's Song (Oh my my my)

Taylor Swift

3:35

Genre: Romance/Humor

Pairings: Izzy/Sam

"I can't believe it!" Carla bawled, throwing herself into her daughter's arms, "my baby's all grown up!" Sobbing once again, she hugged a desperately struggling Izzy tighter.

"Mom…." She protested, casting silent pleas for help at her fiancé, "….Sam's right _there_…."

Carla scoffed. "please, Isabella, he's practically family….." she paused, "and now he really will be!!" She cried again, enveloping her daughter in another suffocating hug. Izzy sighed, and Sam laughed.

"That's true, aunt Carla," he chuckled, ignoring Izzy's death glare, "This little girl right here, she's gonna be my bride."

Izzy blushed, as he winked at her, temporarily forgetting she was mad at him.


	32. My finale

Savin' Me

Nickelback

3:41

Genre: Angst/Tragedy

Pairings: none

This was it. The final moment. It was now or never. Taking a strangled gasp amongst his already harsh sobs, JD reached for the pocket knife sitting on his end table. The answer he'd been searching for.

He wasn't going to lie—he was absolutely petrified about what he was going to do.

But more than anything else, he was desperate for the pain to stop.

It would be quick, he wouldn't feel a thing, he had told himself, as he reached for the knife, so fast……he wouldn't be able to tell when it was over.

Before he had any more time to think, he scooped the weapon off the table….


	33. His nephew

Lithium

Nirvana

5:00

"Dammit Michael!" Kelso snapped, forced to turn around as the presence of crashing made itself known in his ears, "if you're going to bother to visit the least you could do is NOT break anything!"

Michael flinched, stepping away from the crushed coffee machine on the floor, "sorry….uncle Bob…." He muttered, his mind working as hard as it could to come up with an excuse, "but….uh…."

Kelso rolled his eyes. "Look, sport…." He hissed, graying eyebrows furrowing, "why don't you take that wife of yours down to the cafeteria and get some lunch while I go and—

Michael laughed, the old man's suggesting registering as some sort of joke. "Oh no, that's okay—I don't want to eat while you're busy working!"

One eyelid twitched.

"Uncle Bob?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I'm gonna say this now, in case anyone asks: NO I did NOT make up Michael. He's a real character from a real TV series….but it isn't Scrubs. Anyone know which series he's from?**


	34. Their game

Kimba

Osamu Tezuka

0:41

Genre: family

Pairings: none

"Jack!!!!" Jenifer cried, chasing after her older brother, "come back!!"

"No way, Jenny!!" The ten-year-old called over his shoulder, "if I do that, you'll tag me!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**The reason I just posted four drabbles at once is because I'm celebrating the fact that I'm technically done with my research paper!!!! I'ev been working on it since March, and now I'm done!!!!!!!!!**


	35. His car trouble

Jesus Take the wheel

Version by Danny Gokey

1:58

Genre: suspense

Pairings: none

"Whoa whoa whoa!!!!!!!" Sam screeched, slamming the breaks on his car. With a sharp _squeeee_ the vehicle swiveled to the side—the petrified man in the front wheel doing everything in his power to maintain control. This couldn't be happening—not now. He was so young. So young and innocent.

He had so much to live for….

He couldn't die yet.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I've taken a liking to this next gen Scrubs-verse I've created, especially Sam Dorian's character (for more, read "My father's image") True, there are a few random next gen drabbles here and there, but a few of them, like this one, feature a particular Scrubs future (other noted drabbles thus far are # 6 and # 32) But there will be more, trust me on that.**


	36. their intervention

SOS nara Daijoubo

Aya Hirano

3:46

Genre: friendship

Pairings: none

Sunny laughed, practically dragging her friend out the doors of the hospital, "come on Denise!" She chirped, "It's so nice today! Why stay inside and work over time?"

Denise growled, though she didn't really try to stop the Indian intern, "I don't know Sunny," she retorted, "why do you care, anyway?"

"_why_? Come on! You're my friend! And besides," she added, seeing the blond roll her eyes, "all that work isn't healthy!"

_Neither is acting so happy all the time_, Denise thought sarcastically.

"Hey guys!"

Another eye roll.

"Hey Katie!" Sunny cried, waving—

It was then Denise made her move. Straightening up as fast as she could, the girl yanked her arm away, and bolted back down the hall.


	37. His second fantasy

7. Endangered Love

Veggie Tales

3:15

Genre: Romance/humor

Pairings: Turk/Carla

"Carla," Turk uttered, though it sounded muffled through the rose in his teeth. The Latina woman turned sharply, suddenly dressed as if about to tango.

"Yes Turk." She uttered, phrased as a statement rather than a question. The surgeon beamed, and held out his arms. Never losing eye contact, she took them, and as the lights around them lowered—with a red, romantic hue—step by step they began rotating back and forth across the dance floor.

"Turk?"

"Yeah?"

She didn't reply; only asked again. "Turk?"

"Yeah baby, I'm right here."

"Turk!!"

"What?!"

With a jolt, the surgeon snapped to attention, staring, wide-eyed and confused at his wife, who, to his dismay, was once again dressed like a nurse. She gave him an odd look. "what were you fantasizing about?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Turk's fantasies are so much fun to play with XD**


	38. His father's image

Headstrong

Trapt

4:48

Genre: Angst/family

Pairings: none

The door flew open, and a young, blond and very angry doctor stood, his eyes narrowed as he glared hard at the chief of medicine.

"Look Dr. Mahoney," Sam snapped, slamming both fists on her desk, "I don't give a damn what your reasons are—stop treating me like I'm some kid! I'm a doctor! I can handle it! If I weren't I wouldn't be here!" His chest was rising and falling rapidly, his breath having become slightly erratic.

Denise sighed, an unreadable expression on her aged face. "Really." She stated, in obvious disbelief. "Are you sure this doesn't have anything to do with—"

"NO!" He protested, "and that's another thing! Why the hell do you keep referencing to my dad?! I'm _not_ my dad, okay?! I _can_ handle this."

She said nothing for a moment, eyeing him—slight remorse buried behind her blue pupils. "Sam…." She started, then sighed once more. "I _hate_ to prove your point—trust me, I really do—but that's the _exact_ same thing your dad said before he—"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To anyone who's read "My father's image" this takes place around that same time. Sam continuously lament's being shadowed in his father's image, and here is a prime example of just how and why.**

**This is probably my favorite future Scrubs drabble, as it's one of the heightened points in Sam's story.**

**And did anyone expect Denise to become chief of medicine?**


	39. His fondest memories

Incomplete

Backstreet boys

3:42

Genre: romance/angst

Pairings: one-sided Keith/Elliot

It was an accident he'd found it—he was just cleaning through his underwear drawer after all—and maybe that's why it made such an impact. Reminded him of the feelings he thought he'd buried—gotten rid of even. But now, staring at the crinkled photograph, at her bright, sparkling eyes and her luscious blond hair, Keith realized that, no matter how much he thought he'd moved on, a part of him still missed….

….still loved….Elliot Reid.

His eyes closed, and he fell back on his bed, memories of their romance drifting through his mind: their first kiss….the first time they made love….when they decided to move in together….

…..and when he proposed….

A pang of pain struck him, and his hand closed around the photo, crumpling it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I know a lot of people don't like Keith, but I do. He's the only one of Elliot's boyfriends (before JD) that I like. So here's a drabble dedicated to poor, forgotten Keith.**


	40. Our guy love

If you were gay

Avenue Q

2:35

Genre: Friendship/humor

Pairings: none

"Uh-_huh_…." Dr. Cox mused, regarding the 'bromance' display before him, "you know, at this point, I'm not even wondering why this doesn't surprise me anymore."

Both men turned, smug expressions on their faces. "It shouldn't surprise you, Perry." JD agreed, his arm around Turk, "Chocolate bear and I, we're like this." He interlocked his fingers, nodding. "It's guy love, Perry, you can't ignore it."

Dr. Cox rolled his eyes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**It may sound silly, but was I the only one upset when JD told Elliot he loved her more than Turk? I dunno, I like their guy love better than the Jelliot romance.**


	41. Her reluctant addiction

I'll Fly Away

Allison Krauss and Gillian Welch

3:57

Genre: romance

Pairings: Howie/Katie

It wasn't like she needed him. Wasn't like she wanted him. It was a simple, single kiss…..

….that kept happening over and over again, in the forbidden darkness of the elevator. A small, foreboding world; just him and her….and their kiss…..

"….or make out, but whatever." Katie muttered, storming down the hospital halls. It drove her crazy that she couldn't get him out of her head—after all, what did he have to offer? He was ridiculously skinny, perhaps not so much as Dr. Dorian, but still….with short messy brown hair and thick glasses…..

....AND he talked in a monotone most if not all of the time….

She stopped then, something hitting her with both astonishment and disgust. All those things….no matter how unattractive they seemed….she _liked_ them about him.

She liked _him_.


	42. Their dilemmas

Drops of Jupiter

Train

4:16

Genre: friendship

Pairings: none

Jack sighed, his blond mop of hair falling into his hands. "Y'know what's the hardest part of being a writer?" He asked rhetorically, neither expecting nor requesting a response from the man opposite him, "getting the characters right. I mean sure, my first book was easy—complete truth, what's so difficult about that?" He sighed, looking with slight remorse at his empty shot glass, "but with fiction, everything gets complicated, know what I mean?"

From the other side of the table, Sam tapped the surface anxiously, "Jack, while that's all just great news, we actually came here to talk about me, remember?"

Taking his eyes away from his glass, Jack Cox shot a half-drunk expression towards the young doctor. "Oh yeah. Right."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Enter adult Jack Cox! My second favorite future character aside from Sam. I feel like after JD's death Jack would take on the role as male role model for him, which would probably last through their adulthood.**

**And yes, I made Jack an author. The son of a doctor/alcoholic….how could he not write a successful book?**


	43. Our date

How do you do

Roxette

3:11

Genre: romance

Pairings: JD/Elliot

"Damn Elliot," JD speculated, his eyes nearly popping out of his head, "you look hot tonight!"

The blond doctor smiled, shifting into a more provocative pose as she strutted towards her boyfriend in her slinky new dress. "I know." She replied, watching with great satisfaction as he practically melted before her. A little nervously, JD tugged at the collar of his shirt.

"Well, uh, you ready to go?"

Latching onto her arm, Elliot's smile broadened. "Yep. Let's go."


	44. My downward spiral

Neverland

Peter Pan

3:41:

Genre: angst

Pairings: none

"Look, Newbie," Dr. Cox tried, taking a deep breath, "remember when you used to bug me with all those ridiculous fantasies?"

JD made no reply, the voice long sucked out of him, but gave him a responsive look through his blue glassy eyes. Alarm was rapidly building in the older doctor's chest, but he kept his cool, aware of just how terrible this conversation could become if approached the wrong way.

"Well," he said after a moment, "what happened to that guy, huh? I mean, you used to be so….so….so _damn_ girly….how'd a guy like you end up like this?"

JD shrugged, apparently indifferent to his mentor's words. Dr. Cox frowned.

"Well you can't keep this up forever, Newbie. It'll kill ya if you do."


	45. His greatest failure

Hurt

Johnny Cash

3:38

Genre: angst/tragedy

Pairings: none

"Dammit all!" Dr. Cox shrieked, throwing his chair into the wall, "Damn damn damn!!" Papers continued to rise as the doctor's rage grew….emotions he thought he didn't have now bursting through his surface. "Newbie you sonuvabitch!" With a roar, he overturned the table, causing an intern who happened to walk by this indoor tornado to squeak and scamper off. It wasn't fair. Newbie….JD….his protégé….his….dare he say it, his _son_….gone. Gone because he….HE….the 'great' Dr. Cox, didn't get there in time.

He couldn't save him…..the one man who looked up to him more than anything else….he let him down, right when he needed him the most.

Dr. Cox swore again, collapsing to the floor.

He wasn't the successful doctor everyone made him out to be.

He really was no Superman.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I'm not sure, but I think this takes place in the future timeline as well….**

…**.most likely.**


	46. Their anniversary

I'm getting good at being bad

Disney

3:03

Genre: friendship/slight romance?

Pairings: mentioned Gooch/Ted

"Uh, Janitor…." Ted inquired nervously, pointing a shaking finger at the tall man, "are you sure that's a-a good idea?"

Janitor paused, throwing a glance over his shoulder, "hm this? Yeah, don't see why not." He said simply, before turning his back on the lawyer once again.

Sweat began to dot the balding man's forehead, and he tried again. "but….um…."

"look, Ted," Janitor cut in, turning back around, "if you've got a problem, why don't you just say it, huh? Cuz I gotta tell you, your stuttering's really cutting into my plotting time."

Ted took a deep breath, "well….me and Gooch's anniversary is coming up, and I'd really like it if you could keep the hospital clean for a while so we could, y'know, celebrate…."


	47. His guardian angel

Lord (I don't know)

Newsboys

3:45

Genre: family

Pairings: none

**Aaaaaaand part three of what happened to poor little Jack! Because I felt that more needed to be told.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Little Jack Cox wandered down the street, his large blue eyes filled with tears. He was lost. Completely and totally lost. And worst of all, he was all alone. There was no one around whom he recognized, no one he could go to in hopes of getting home.

Sniffling, the five year old hugged himself, sitting down against an out of the way fire hydrant. He wanted to go home. To see his mommy, daddy and sister again….

"Hey there."

Jack jumped, and looked up. A tall, brown-haired man stood against the sun, looming over him, his own blue eyes shining with concern. "You okay kid?"

The boy whimpered, shaking his head.

Seeming to understand, the man sat down beside him. "You're lost, huh." He said plainly.

"Y-Yeah…." Jack choked, his arms wrapping themselves more tightly around him.

"I see…." The strange man observed, scratching his chin before rising to his feet. Once again, Jack jumped, this time in alarm as the only man who had bothered to notice him seemed to leave.

Noticing this, the brunette smiled, "hey don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. Now come on," he added, holding out a hand," let's get you home."

Tears beginning to dry, Jack took his hand eagerly. "Who….who _are_ you?" He asked.

"Who me?" the man laughed, a lighthearted laugh that filled the boy with a sense of courage, "you can call me Ben."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Jack, meet your uncle Ben!! **

**I strongly believe in the concept of guardian angels. Something like this actually happened to my little brother, and I too have had an experience in which I believe an angel helped me. **

**So I thought, wouldn't it be nice if Ben was Jack's guardian angel?**


	48. Her Back to the Future experience

Gone forever

Three Days Grace

3:43

Genre: angst

Pairings: hinted JD/Denise if you squint

It all was happening so fast. After all these years….after all that happened….her past was finally catching up to her.

Grunting to herself, Denise's brow furrowed deeper as her eyes fell on the newest batch of interns….especially one in particular. She had heard the rumors floating around—mostly among the nurses—but she wasn't actually prepared to see him with the other new doctors…..

….nor was she prepared for the shock of just how much he looked like his father: that tall, lanky figure, those round blue eyes….the only thing out of place was his blond hair.

"….Dr. Dorian?" she asked, gazing with only slight interest at the other names on her chart. It felt so odd calling him that.

"Yes ma'am." Sam responded, the nervousness of his first day masked behind an air of confidence. Another similarity to his father.


	49. Their morning routine

Callin' in Sick

Weird Al

3:40

"Jack, get your lazy ass out of bed."

No response.

"Jack, get up."

Only a slight snoring.

Dr. Cox growled, rubbing his temples. "Jack I'm a doctor. I don't for a second believe you're sick. Now _get up_. You're going to school."

"Aw dad…." The blanket covering the teenage body of Jack Cox protested, "It's too early."

"Too early?" I have to get up at 3 AM every other morning and you're telling me _6:00_ is _too early_? I don't think so!" His patience gone, the doctor clasped his hands around Jack's ankles and yanked him out from under his covers.

"Dad!! Come on!! That's not fair!"

"Neither is having to pull an eighteen-year-old out of bed every morning."


	50. His nephew continued

Angel Band

The Stanley Brothers

2:50

Genre: family/humor

Pairings: Michal/Jackie

"_No_ Jackie," Michael complained, making a gesture with his hand, "I don't know _why_ uncle Bob's so mad at me. I didn't do anything!"

"Are you sure?" His wife asked, disbelief etched in her voice. "you didn't break anything, did you?"

A pause. "Well….there was this coffee maker…."

Jackie slapped the table with both hands, "see Michael? That's the reason!" she seemed genuinely pleased with herself….

Michael, however, anything but understood. "Okay then, Miss….miss know-it all! You tell me how I can get him to not hate me."

Jackie smirked. "simple. You just have to show Bob that he can trust you. Like you showed me, remember?"

His face curled in revulsion. "You want me to hook up with my—"

"No! Michael, ew!" She shook her head, dark hair falling in front of her shoulders, "you just need to do something around here to make up for breaking the coffee machine!"

* * *

**If you don't know who Michael is by now then shame on you!!**

**Oh….and to anyone who DOES know which series he's from, I DO know he and Jackie don't actually end up together....but no one gets married so maybe someday they will! They're so cute together!**


	51. Their almost zero hour

**These next drabbles are probably going to be the last. I'll always love Scrubs, but I haven't been into it as much lately, but I found these on my computer and thought I'd post them for ya before calling this drabble collection complete.**

**This first one is sorta a predecessor to My (co-written) fic, "Our Reverse Domino Effect."**

**Nigel is the Janitor's son.**

* * *

The Money Song

5:06

Avenue Q

"Nigel…._what_ are you doing?"

The brunette looked up, recognizing the skeptical voice of his friend. "I'm building a time machine." He said simply, half-shrugging, "what's it to you?"

Sam Dorian raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "You say that like it's an everyday occurrence." He speculated.

Pulling up his goggles, Nigel smiled, "well, I _have_ been workin' on this baby for the best part of two years."

"Two years?" Sam echoed, slightly taken aback. "You're serious?"

A nod. "'course I am." He replied. There was a strange look behind his eyes, as if he knew something Sam didn't. Though what, Sam was unsure. He was about to ask, but it was then Nigel spoke.

"You know, time machines aren't just used to see the future." He said, as if talking to no one. "Sometimes…." And here, a wry smile crawled across his face, "they can be used to change the _past_."


	52. Her twisted determination

The Heart won't Lie

3:52

Reba

Denise didn't privy herself to acting feminine—to her, it was a weakness, a way of exposing herself—but for some reason, whenever Dr. Dorian, or 'JD' as she'd been told to call him, changed all that. Without warning, Denise found herself wanting to impress him, to notice when she smiled, walked, talked….heck, she wanted him to want her.

She scoffed, twirling her ponytail—thankfully she was alone—and took another sip of her drink. It was embarrassing, to be falling for her mentor like she was. She already had a guy willing to bend to her every whim, even if he'd never say it aloud. But JD….there was just something about him. Something….different.

And whatever that something was, she wanted it.

She wanted it, and she was going to get it.

* * *

**This was written before season nine. I don't care who ends up with who, I'm ALWAYS gonna love this crack pairing.**


	53. Their Lincoln Logs

Wendy

2:34

Peter Pan

"Now see, Sam?" Ten year old Jack said, digging out his old Lincoln logs, "THIS is what you do when you're bored."

The five year old blond peeked over the elder boy's shoulder, blue eyes sparkling with curiousity. "L-Lincoln Logs?" He managed, sounding out the words. Jack nodded, holding up the case.

"yep! You know how to use 'em?"

Sam shook his head, sitting himself beside his friend. Jack's eyes widened in shock.

"You HAVEN'T?" He asked in disbelief, "well we need to change that!"


	54. Their not so impossible love

**Another future drabble. I love my future Scrubs world.**

* * *

Don't you (forget about me)

5:00

Simple Minds

It wasn't an impossible love. They were both young, innocent—their whole lives ahead of them. She, though still in school, was incredibly smart and talented—if she did say so herself. He, a graduate of two years, already had a career in mind, and with his strange but ever-working mind, she knew he would go somewhere with his life.

A life that she would, hopefully, be a part of.

"Hey, Nigel!" Hannah Dorian cried, waving to the young man as he opened the door, "you got a second?"

Never one to be surprised, Nigel just cracked a grin, "'course, Hannah." He replied, "always have time for you."

She blushed, returning his smile with one of her own. "Well….if you're not too busy…." The girl began, noticing he, thankfully, wasn't wearing neither his goggles or safety gloves, "….maybe we could….catch a movie or something? There's that new sci fi film playing…."

It was childish, she knew, but then again, so were they.


	55. Our confrontation

**Written before the completion of "Our Reverse Domino Effect." This scene doesn't exactly happen in the actual fic, but something very similar to it **_**does**_**.**

* * *

Disturbia

3:58

Rihanna

Sam glared at the younger man, sixteen years worth of hatred blazing in his blue eyes.

Underneath his gaze, JD flinched, feeling extremely uncomfortable. He had no idea who this man was or just why he despised him so much. It was a little unsettling.

"Um…." He began, both scared and tired of the blond man's stare, "just….who, exactly, are you?"

He thought he saw the blond's jaw lock, but wasn't sure. "I…." He began, not showing but apparently having a difficult time expressing himself. "I'm…I'm your son."

JD's eyes widened. He hadn't expected a response like that. His mouth opened, but no words came out.

Taking the opportunity, the blond man continued. "Yeah, that's right. I'm Sam Dorian."

JD's jaw dropped even further, "But….but that's not…."


	56. Their clashing personalities

Dancing in the streets

4:05

Shalamar

"Yeah Izzy! You show em what you got!"

Sam sunk further in his seat, embarrassed by the clearly half-drunk Jack Cox, screaming and cheering at the top of his lungs.

"I swear…." He muttered, "if I weren't in love with the girl…." His voice trailed off, for fear of his friend hearing the end of it. True, he loved watching Izzy perform—she was clearly one of the best dancers on stage—but sitting next to Jack….especially a slightly intoxicated Jack....well, that was another matter entirely.

"Dammit Jack would you sit down?!" He snapped, clamping a hand over the man's mouth. "This is embarrassing."

Pulling his hand off him, Jack shook his head. "No….sitting next to _you_ is embarrassing! Come on man! Live a little! Show your support for your girlfriend!"


	57. His exposed secret

**Anyone who remembers the 'fairy tale' episode, this one's for you.**

* * *

Brave Sir Robin

00:58

Monty Python/Spamalot

"So….I'm the village idiot?"

"What?"

"Jack said I was the village idiot."

Dr. Cox groaned, turning around. JD was staring at them, puppy dog eyes full of hurt.

_Dammit Jack_, Perry thought, anger beginning to bubble. The last thing he wanted anyone—especially Newbie—to know was that he told his son bed time stories.


	58. My ninjas

Haruka Kanata

4:06

Naruto

"_Hiya!" JD screamed, throwing a handful of shuriken at his opponent. With an equally intense scream, Turk dodged the attack, flinging a kunai at JD's head. With a shriek, the brunette quickly duck. _

_Turk had gone for his hair._

_He had to pay._

_Reaching behind him, JD pulled a set of 'numchucks' (as he called them) from his belt. _

"_Now you die!" He screeched, running forward, twirling the weapon in the air. Turk's eyebrows narrowed, but he didn't move. Thinking this odd but not really caring, JD kept right on coming. Turk would pay…._

_ Then, just as soon as he was Turk, a log appeared in his stead._

_ Substitution. Very sneaky._

_ Bracing himself for the attack, JD ran smack into the log…._

….then opened his eyes, only to realize he'd just walked into one of the hospital walls.

"Stupid Turk ninja" he muttered, rubbing his nose.

His fantasies were getting progressively more complicated….

….and painful.


	59. His ecstasy

**Carl Turk is my version of Turk's and Carla's second child.**

* * *

Main Title (I've got a golden ticket)

2:08

Willy Wonka

Carl smirked, waving his newest comic book in his friend's face. "Check. It. Out!" Carl exclaimed, a smile of both smugness and sincerity etched across his face. "The very first comic drawn by yours-truly!"

Sam's jaw dropped slightly, "Really? Wow….Carl that's awesome!"

Carl Turk's grin expanded further, glad to see his friend's emotionless wall break for once.


	60. My Banana Phone

Banana Phone

3:24

Raffi

"Ring ring ring ring ring ring ring, banana phone!!!!!"

"What. The hell. Is that damn noise coming out of that mouth of yours, Clarissa?"

JD whirled around. "What?" he asked innocently, staring at his agitated mentor. Dr. Cox sighed.

"A 'banana phone?' REALLY, Newbie?" He alleged, arms crossed.

JD frowned. "Come on, Perry, it's catchy!" He proceeded to sing again, but was cut off.

"No. no no. nonononono."

"But—"

His mentor growled, eyes gleaming dangerously. "If I hear anything involving bananas, fruit OR Raffi, then so help me Mary I WILL strangle you."

He waited for his threat to sink in; waited for the inevitable fear on Newbie's face.

However, the younger man's eyes lit up in that way they did when amused. "How do you know that song's by Raffi?"

Dr. Cox groaned.


	61. Our Dangerous Game

**SPOILER ALERT FOR ONE OF MY STORIES!**

**Sort of. I don't think any of you will really get this right now. So that's good.**

* * *

Dangerous Game

3:36

Three Doors Down

JD's jaw dropped. He didn't believe it. "D-Dr. Cox?" He squeaked, eyes full of shock and mild fear at the man standing before him.

His hands clenched. "That's right, Newbie." Came the reply. "I'm one of you." A heavy wind had picked up, blowing the older man's scarlet hair about his face, his bright red eyes narrowed at the confused but nevertheless angry man before him.

"Angry Doctor…." Janitor muttered, his grasp on his ecto-bazooka tightening, "I shoulda known."

Perry's mouth curled into a dry smile. "Ye-eah. You should have." He speculated, body shifting into a fighting stance. He thrust his arm to his side. "Newbie, Ghandi," He ordered, voice suddenly serious, "stay behind me."


	62. Her heartache

**To anyone who's read "My Number Five" this takes place roughly around that time period.**

* * *

Toy Soldiers

4:42

Martika

"J-JD…." Elliot sobbed, hugging her shoulders. She fell to her knees, tears streaming down her face. It wasn't fair. The man she had loved from the day they met….was gone.

Killed by his own desperation and despair. And the absurd idea he could balance everything and everyone in his life on his own. Without any help.

"W-why…." She sputtered, voice wracked by another harsh sob, "W-why didn't you….t-tell someone….we would have….I would have…." She stopped then, the pain in her heart becoming too much. Reaching out with a shaky arm, she grasped his pale, lifeless hand, holding onto it as if her own life depended on it. She focused on his face, not daring or trusting herself to look at the slits on either of his wrists.


	63. His illogical proposal

Jack's obsession

2:36

Nightmare before Christmas

"Nigel, it's not going to work."

"yes it is."

"NO it isn't."

"I think it is!"

"NO!"

Both siblings glared at each other—Nigel with a look of determination, and Gloria—his twin sister—with a skeptical frown.

"look, Nigel," she tried again, sighing, "I don't care WHAT dad says: you CAN'T created a parallel universe in the closet.

"Oh yeah?" her brother challenged, "watch me."

* * *

**Gloria is one of my lesser known next gen Scrubs characters; she's not quite as interesting as her brother, but I wanted to write a sibling interaction between them.**


	64. His off day

Hamster Dance

3:37

The Blue Man Group

Standing in the doorway, JD, Turk, Elliot, Carla and Jordan stopped, eyes wide.

Jack, Hannah, Carl, Izzy and Jennifer were rolling around on the floor, laughing hysterically….their voices high and not unlike a chipmunk.

Jordan's eyes went a little wild, and she burst through the doorway, stomping over to the man who was supposed to be their babysitter for the night.

"PERRY!" She shrieked, shaking him violently, "WHAT have you done to the kids?!"

Roused from his sleep, Dr. Cox stared, a little sheepishly into the eyes of his ex-wife. "Hi, Jordan." He muttered.

She continued to glare at him. "The kids, Perry. WHAT did you do?"

His head rolled to the side, only half interested. "Gave them something to do is all." He smiled at her, "they sound funny on helium, don't they."

She slapped him.


	65. His distraction, their love

Come on come on

2:33

Smash Mouth

"Hey there, beautiful" Sam greeted, grabbing his girlfriend by her hand and pulling her towards him. Izzy yelped, confused at first, but gradually relaxed when she was greeted by her boyfriend's lips against hers.

"Hi Sam." She replied when they broke away. "Did you like the show?"

Sam Dorian beamed, something rarely seen on the young man's face. "Yeah I did." He answered truthfully, blushing slightly.

Izzy cocked her head, expression flattening in a teasing way. "Were you watching anything else BESIDES me?" She asked, knowing the answer even before he opened his mouth to reply.


	66. Her breakaway

Everytime

3:53

Britney Spears

Life was hard, without him there. Without his voice, his encouraging words….

It was almost impossible to deal with his absence.

His death.

At one point, she had wanted to kill herself as well. To end it all right there—it was too hard without him around to love her.

And she almost did.

If it weren't for their daughter, their beautiful Hannah Dorian….she would have.

But she couldn't. That wouldn't be right to leave a child that young alone like that. Sam was alright—he still had a mother, even if she didn't always spend time with him.

Hannah….she'd have no one.

No one to help her, to teach her….to love her.

And so….Elliot Reid lived on. She woke up every morning, next to an empty space in the bed. She ate across from an empty chair.

She sat, watching tv, sitting next to an empty cushion.

And she went to work, school, gatherings….everywhere, everyday….with an empty heart.

* * *

**This has always been one of my fave drabbles. I don't really know why, but I like it.**


	67. Her Misery Business

Misery Business

3:31

Paramore

There she was again. With him. Dr. Reid. Though she respected her and all she knew….it churned her stomach to see him fall for her. All the time. Everywhere they went.

"Well," Denise scoffed, "I can get him, too. It's not that hard."

"What's not?"

She had to restrain herself from jumping a full foot in the air. She recognized that voice….

"JD!" She cried, a real but flustered smile on her face. "I thought…."

He shrugged. "Nothing to do, so I came here." He smirked, causing her heart to flutter, "Some day off, huh?"

"Yeah…." She said in response, only half excited at his return. True, she had him to herself now, but sooner or later Elliot would show up and ruin that….

"Jo?"

"Hm?" she looked up, into the perplexed eyes of her mentor. "What?"

"Are you okay?"

Her heart jumped. "What?"

JD gave her a concerned look, "You seem….distracted."

Inwardly, she rolled her eyes. If he only knew.

* * *

**Ironically enough, I actually made a video about this couple with this song haha. **


	68. My disbelief, his rage

**Another alternate scene/concept scene from "Our Reverse Domino Effect."**

* * *

Ludi Invalidi

3:22

T.A.T.U

"W-What…." The young JD stuttered, eyes wide with horror, "what do you mean by that?"

Sam growled, throwing his father into the wall. "You heard me!" he cried, angry tears prickling his eyes, "It's all your fault! It's all your damn fault! Everything I am, everything that's happened—it's all because of you!"

Up against the wall, JD's heart continued to hammer in his ears. Nothing made sense. This man….he couldn't be….

"You….you said you were my son?" JD asked weakly, wincing at the pain in his shoulders. Sam nodded.

"Yes." He said coldly.

"Then….how were you…."


	69. Her status

Walk on

3:17

Reba

So he didn't love her. That didn't matter. Heck, it'd actually be strange, since he looked at her brother like he would a father….even though they were only five years apart.

That, and it'd be hard to be both his lover AND his therapist.

"Oh well." Jennifer Cox murmured to herself—keeping a chipper attitude despite acknowledging the man she'd secretly had a crush on would never love her. "That's okay." She paused, then smiled to herself. "He's too serious for my taste anyway."

Deciding to take a break, Jen headed down to the nurse's station, to see if she could find Dr. Day. That woman was almost if not more happy-go-lucky that she was, and it was a lot more fun to see just how angry they could make the chief of medicine simply by being happy.

If Sam got annoyed….well, that was an added bonus.


	70. Her bold move

How was I to know

3:42

Reba

That was it. She was through. There was only one way to know if JD would ever feel anything for her, and she was going to determine that right now.

Even if it meant forever embarrassing herself.

"JD!" Denise hollered, heading over to him.

"Oh, Jo!" Her mentor answered, flashing his usual smile, "what's up?"

She faltered for an instant, before mentally kicking herself. "I….well, could you help me with something?"

Totally oblivious to what was about to happen, he nodded, "Sure, Jo. I don't see why—"

"Good." She cut off, grabbing the color of his shirt and pulling him into a kiss.

His eyes widened at first, face turning a bright scarlet—matching her own actually—but she didn't let go. This was their moment—the only one they'd probably ever have—and she was going to make it last.

Even if he hated her for it.

* * *

**This was written more for my personal enjoyment than anything else XD I've been wanting to make them kiss for SO long…..yeah. :P**


End file.
